The Scarlet Angel
by AngelHufflepuff
Summary: A mysterious meteor falls to the Earth and Batman sends Superboy, Robin, and Wondergirl to check it out. But instead of finding a meteor, they find a girl! What will happen with the team when they bring this mysterious girl back and learn her story? This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Rated T to be careful. On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Hey, so this is all new for me and I hope you will be gentle with me. Oh and I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters. If I did do you think I would be writing fan fiction? No I would be making season 3 like they should have done in the first place!)**_

**Chapter 1:**

It was just another regular day for the Young Justice team. They were heading back from stopping a villain from blowing up a chemical lab in Star City. When they arrived back at Mount Justice, they found Batman ready for them.

"What's going on, Batman?" asked Nightwing.

"I need you, Robin, Superboy, and Wonder Girl." He said. They nodded and the rest of the team walked away. Batman turned and walked to the debriefing area and the team followed. He turned on the video feed to show a meteor falling.

"This meteor fell to earth a few hours ago." said Batman.

Nightwing looked confused. "What's strange about that? It's not a big meteor and all it hit was an old abandoned barn."

Batman looked over at Nightwing and told him, "The strange thing is that there are no space rocks in the vicinity of earth."

"Oh…" muttered Nightwing.

"The League and I need to go on an off-world mission." continued Batman.

"So you want us to check the site and see if there is anything wrong." stated Robin.

"Yes. Nightwing will be mission control. Good luck."

And with that he turned and walked to the zeta tubes.

**Recognize: Batman. 02.**

After Batman disappeared, Nightwing turned to the team.

"Ok. You know what to do. Keep radio contact at all times."

Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Robin nodded and walked over to Sphere. Instantly she transformed into Super-Cycle. The hatch opened as Superboy and Robin climbed in and they took off.

….

When they arrived at the site, Robin radioed Nightwing.

"We're here. Checking the barn now."

Nightwing's voice came through Robin's earpiece.

"_Ok, check back if you find anything."_

"K. Robin out."

As they stared to walk over to the partially crushed barn, Robin heard a voice.

"_Help me…." _

Robin glanced around. But he didn't see anyone. So he turned to asked Superboy if he had heard anything. But Superboy just shook his head. But then he heard it again.

"_Please, help me…."_

"Tell me you heard that." pleaded Robin.

"Give me a second. I'll look around." said Superboy. He glanced around using his x-ray vision and stopped when the barn came into his sight.

"Wait a second…" said Superboy. He squinted at the barn. "I think there is someone trapped in the barn!"

"What! Where?" shrieked Wonder Girl.

"There. In the middle of the crash zone." pointed Superboy. They ran over and started digging. Before long they uncovered a young girl, unconscious, covered with cuts and bruises.

"Let's get her back to Mount Justice." stated Wonder Girl.

"Why not a hospital?" asked Superboy.

"How would we explain this to the doctors?" answered Robin.

Superboy nodded and scooped her up in his arms. As they walked out, Robin radioed Nightwing.

"Nightwing, I need you to set up a bed in the infirmary. We are heading back now."

"What happened? Who got hurt?" Nightwing's frantic voice came through the earpiece.

"No one from the team." assured Robin, "But we found a girl the impact site. She needs treatment."

There was a pause. Then Nightwing finally spoke.

"Bring her in."

_**(So that's chapter 1. I am open to suggestions, but to hear them I need reviews. So you know what to do. For each review, I do a happy dance!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I am soooooooo happy! I was a little nervous about putting up a story because there can be people out there that can be rude. So this is nice. Oh before I forget I do not own young justice even though that would be awesome. They still need to make a season 3. Curse you toy market!)**_

**Chapter 2**

When they arrived back at Mount Justice, Nightwing was waiting for them.

"The infirmary is prepped and ready." he stated. Superboy nodded and walked toward the infirmary. Nightwing turned to Robin and Wonder Girl and asked them for a report. So they explained to him what happened but when Robin brought up the voice that only he could hear, he stopped them.

"So that's why you brought her here? You think she has powers?"

"Yes." confirmed Robin.

Nightwing nodded, "Ok then, Robin. You are in charge of keeping an eye on her."

Robin nodded back and started toward the infirmary. Once he arrived he found that she was already set up and Superboy was sitting in the chair next to her. When he heard Robin walk in he looked up.

"You can go. I'll watch her." stated Robin. Superboy nodded and went to the kitchen to get some dinner. Robin sat in the chair that sat across from the girl's bed. Now that they weren't in a hurry to get her medical attention, he could get a good look at her. Even with the bruises and cuts, she was quite pretty. She had vivid red wavy hair that went just past her shoulders. She had a slender body that had a pale tan. And her face had the look that models wore makeup to get. But a closer look showed that some of the bruises were quite old.

"How much has this poor girl suffered?" Robin wondered.

He grabbed some medical supplies and started to treat her cuts. But when he went to clean the cut on her forehead, her eyes snapped open, and sat up and looked wildly around with unfocused eyes. When her eyes came into focus and saw Robin standing next her, looking concerned, grabbed his arm and twisted it around to his back.

"Where am I?" she growled as she twisted his arm harder.

"Your in Mount Justice." he yelped.

"How is she doing Robin?" Nightwing's voice drifted out of the hallway.

"I could use a little help…" he called back.

"What's wro-" he started to ask when he walked in and saw the injured girl holding Robin in a arm lock.

Then he grabbed his nun chucks and said, "Let him go."

She barked out a laugh. "Like you let me go? You held me hostage for so long. Why should I let him go?"

With that Nightwing lowered his nun chucks and laid them on the ground, never taking his eyes off her, and gently told her, "We just found you a few hours ago. We have never seen you in our lives. We don't want to hurt you. We brought you here for medical attention."

She looked confused for a second then hardened her features and demanded, "Then why do you wear mask?"

"For the simple reason that we do have people who would like to find out our identities to hurt our loved ones. So we wear these masks to protect our identities and our loved ones." Nightwing explained calmly.

He took a glance at Robin and added, "May I ask of you to let go of my friend there? Our job is kinda hard to do when you have a broken arm, which it looks like your about to brake his."

She glanced at Robin and quickly let him go and did a backflip to make some space between them. Nightwing did a quick check over on Robin and then turned his attention back to the girl that was watching them from a distance.

"Where am I?" she called to him.

Robin looked over at her and said, "I already told you."

The girl rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I mean what planet?" she said in a frustrated tone.

Robin blinked. "Oh. Um, your on Earth."

Nightwing glanced at his wrist communicator and said, "Batman should be back soon. You can tell us how you got here when he gets back. In the mean time, do you want something to eat?"

Slowly she nodded and Nightwing flashed her a grin. "Great, follow me." he called as he walked out.

**_(So that chapter 2! I should tell you that the updates won't be consistent. I am currently in my freshman year of college and super busy and don't always have time to write so please be patient. Remember each review gets a happy dance! I'll even throw in a virtual brownie. I make awesome virtual brownies.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I am back. Sorry for the wait but college is crazy and I have been writing in my free time. Oh and as much as it pains me to say this, I do NOT own Young justice or any of their characters. Just my own OC. Enjoy!)**_

**Chapter 3:**

As she followed Nightwing to the kitchen she passed a room and stopped in her tracks when she glanced in there. A young boy with floppy, black hair and green skin sat on the bed and just stared blankly at the wall with tears running down his face. He looked so broken-hearted that she could not seem to look away until a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked over to see Nightwing motioning to her to follow. With one last glance at the young boy she followed Nightwing to the kitchen. Once there she gave him a questioning look.

Nightwing sighed. "That's Garfield."

She looked back toward his room.

"Is he ok?"

"No, not exactly. About a year ago his powers developed and he was training to be part of the team. Garfield and another one of our team members went on a mission and stopped a villain named Queen Bee who has the power of Pheromone control. Needless to say that she was not happy about it and retaliated. She could not get to the other team member so she went for Garfield and his mother. Well, she used her power to make his mom drive off a cliff, plummeting to her death."

She gasped.

Nightwing gave her a sad look and continued.

"Well he was starting to get over it when one of our friends went missing a week ago. That brought up some bad memories and since then he has been that way for the last few days."

She looked down at the table.

"That poor child…" she whispered.

Just then Robin popped in.

"Hey, you want Mac and Cheese? I make some good Mac and Cheese."

She hesitated then asked slowly,

"What is 'Mac and Cheese'?"

Both boys just gaped at her.

"You don't know what macaroni and cheese is?" asked Robin.

She just shook her head.

"Damm, where on earth have you been?" muttered Nightwing.

She looked at Nightwing and gave a small smile and whispered,

"That's the thing though. I haven't."

It took a second for them to process this. Once it did they froze.

"Do- Do you mean that… your not from earth?" Robin stammered out.

She rolled her eyes.

"That is what I just implied. I thought you got the whole idea when I asked what planet I was on. Why are you asking stupid questions? "

Robin glared at her. She gave it back with the same force.

Nightwing interrupted their glaring.

"Ok, first thing first. What is your name?"

She whipped her head to look at him.

"I won't tell mine unless you tell me yours. Sign of trust."

Robin glanced at Nightwing. Then Robin spoke up.

"First names only."

Nightwing nodded in agreement.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. My name is Amara."

"Names Tim" replied Robin.

"Dick." said Nightwing.

Amara looked at him disgusted.

"What did I do to you to be called such a vulgar name!" She exclaimed.

He gave him a small smile.

"It's short for Richard."

Amara flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

Dick grinned.

"No need to apologize. Happens all the time."

Then Tim cut in. "But when we are in costume and around others, we must ask you to call us Nightwing and Robin. For identity purposes."

Amara blinked.

"Ok…"

**Recognize: Batman. 02. **

**Superman. 01.**

**Green Lanturn. 05.**

**Black Canary. 14.**

Glancing up, Amara saw 4 new people walk in. Automatically, she put her guard up and analyzed the newcomers.

The first man that walked was dressed in dark amour. He a black cape that flared out behind him and a gold utility belt. He had a cowl over half his face that had pointed ears. He looked like a man who sis not show lots of emotion other than scowling. He also had this strange symbol on his chest that had pointed ears like his mask. He saw Amara tense up at the sight of them and narrowed his eyes like he was also analyzing her.

The second man that walked his looked the complete opposite of the first man. This man had a open and friendly face. His outfit was full of bright red and blue colors. He has a big red S on his chest and a bright red cape that flowed out as he walked.

The third man wore a green and black suit with a circle and in the middle of the circle is a green circle with 2 lines on the top and the bottom of the green circle on his chest and a bright glowing green ring on his finger. On his face he wore a simple black mask. _"He must be this planets Green Lantern. Just about everyone in the galaxy knows about the Green Lantern Corp." _Amara thought.

The last person to walk in was the only woman in the group. She had an open face and blond hair that went a little past her shoulders. She wore a blue jacket over a strapless black top and grey leggings.

For a few seconds, everyone just stood there and stared. Then The first man spoke up.

"I'm assuming that you are the girl that the team found earlier today."

"Yes." she spoke with steel in her voice that surprised Robin and Nightwing.

"Good." He said, then continued.

"We need to talk."

_**(So my readers. What do you think so far? I'm hoping this is good so far. If you want a visual, I created a animation of what I think she would look like. If you would like to see it, there is a link to my deviart page on my profile. Remember, good reviews motivate me to write! HINT HINT!)**_


	4. Not a chapter Author Explanation

Not A chapter:

Dear loyal readers,

I am very sorry for the wait but so many things are going on right now. My great-grandfather is in the hospital cause he had a heart attack. He refuses to take his meds cause he believes that the doctors killed his wife. Then I am having to drop out of college for the resst of the sesmester cause my grant got droped. So now I have to move home. But I am still working on this story. I just put this up to tell that it might be a while. But I might be putting other stories up also. Got some great plot bunnies running around my head. But thank you for your loyalty and I will get the next chapter up soon.

Angel The Hunter.

P.S. I am thinking of changing my username so don't panic if my story appears under a new pen name.

**Update:**

I have very bad news. My computer reset itself to its factory settings and deleted all my storys and chapters. Even my story outlines and plans. So I must put this story on halt till I can rewrite my stuff. So sorry.

Angel The Hunter.


	5. Chapter 4

_(Hey peoples of the fanfiction world. I am back. I am so sorry for the wait. My computer went wonky and would not let me on my computer for 3 days. Then it finally turns on and I find that it had reset itself to its original factory settings. All my stories, pictures and everything were gone. I was heartbroken. But I am working on writing the stories again. And some new stories might be coming up soon. Until then enjoy._

_Oh I do not own Young Justice. I wish but alas I do not.)_

**Chapter 4:**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. I don't know any of you. Why should I talk with you guys?" Amara exclaimed angrily .

Robin and Nightwing exchanged worried glances. Nightwing quickly spoke up.

"Ok, let's introduce ourselves. How about that?"

The blond lady spoke up with a smile.

"That's a great idea. I will start. My name is Black Canary."

"Superman."

"Green Lantern."

The man in the black suit glared at Amara till Black Canary glared back at the man. Finally the man growled, "Batman. My name is Batman."

Amara glanced at each one as they introduced themselves. When Batman started glaring at her she glared full force back at him. Still glaring she spoke up.

"My name is Amara."

"What about a last name?" Batman asked.

"I am not going to give something that is not deserved." Amara shot back.

Black Canary gave her a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Amara. Now that we know each other, are you willing to talk to us?"

Amara glare melted when she saw her smile.

"Sure, whatever."

Black Canary's smile grew bigger. She pulled up some more chairs for the rest of them and they all sat down.

"So," began Black Canary, "Can you tell us how you ended up unconscious in that barn?"

Amara glanced down in sadness. "I can tell you but I will need to tell you everything from the beginning."

She looked back toward the heroes. "I only have one request. No interruptions. I need you to save all your questions till after I am done."

The one who introduced himself as Superman spoke up.

"I think that is a reasonable agreement." He said nodding.

"I am from the planet Calkaron. We are- were a species very similar to humans. We only have a few differences. But that's not the point. My family is what you would consider royalty. My mom owned a ninja academy and my dad was chief detective of the law enforcement. I had a little brother named Gavin. I was 8 when he was born. After he was born, I entered my mother's ninja academy. I was her top student. But a week before graduation, a horrible man by the name of Orcando came to our planet. He demanded that we surrender our planet and our freedom and he would take pity on us and put us in slavery instead of killing us. Of course we refused. Thus started the rebellion. My family was one of the leaders of the rebellion. After about a year of the rebellion, I was leading a group looking for a rare and special person that could tip the fight in our favor. Unfortunately something went wrong and my team was killed and I was captured. Orcando wished to use me to force my family to give up the rebellion. But we had already promised each other not to give up the fight for one person. So in anger he-"Amara paused, obliviously choked up with emotion. "He blew up my planet. I am the last living Calkaronan. "She bowed her head, tears streaming down her face.

After a few minutes she gathered herself together and continued. "For the next year and a half he tried to convince me to be his queen. I refused so he decided to put me in a Cryo-chamber induced sleep. At the beginning of every month he would bring me out and offer again. Orcando has quite a temper. I would be sent back each time with new cuts and bruises. The last time he pulled me out I fought back and managed to get free. But before I could get help he attacked again and I was injured. I went for the first planet that looked inhabited. As you all know, it was Earth. But I was hurt so bad that I lost conscience while entering your atmosphere. That's all I remember." She glanced around at the heroes and saw many different emotions on their faces. Shock, anger, sadness, and a few others she could not identify. Then Robin spoke up. "How old are you?" "The thing is that the chamber put my whole body in a frozen state. I should be 16 but because of the chambers effects, I am still 14." "You said that you were injured badly. But I don't see any serious injuries. And what are the differences between you and humans?" asked Superman. Amara gave him a small smile. "Well, I can answer both of those questions at the same time." She slowly stood up and it seemed as if she was just rolling her shoulders. But to their shock and surprise a pair of wings grew out of her back! One of the wings was covered in blood but what was not covered in blood was a pure snow white. Batman stood up and said, "I am going to call Hawkwoman. She knows more about wing first aid than any of us." With that he walked away. She could faintly hear him talking in the other room. Within 10 minutes, that robotic voice rang out again. Recognize: Hawkwoman, 10.

A woman walked in and Amara studied her. She also wore a golden breastplate, leaving the top of her torso bare, and a black skirt with dark red plating. Her arms were wrapped in black and dark red cloth, with extra padding around the shoulders. She also wears knee-high greaves. She wore a helmet featuring only two brown wings facing outward. It allows her red hair to flow out the back. Her hair was much darker than Amara's but still quiet pretty. But her wing is what affected her the most. Tears filled Amara's eyes.

The woman's eyes widened when she saw Amara and glanced at Batman. He nodded and she slowly walked over to Amara. She sat next to Amara and spoke with a soft voice.

"Hello. My name is Hawkwoman but you can call me Shayera."

Amara looked up at Shayera with hopeful, tear filled eyes and asked in a quiet voice, "Are you a Calkaronan?"

Shayera looked at her with a sad look and replied, "No, I am a Thanagarian."

Amara's eyes dulled in disappointment.

Wanting to change the subject, Shayera asked about her wings and started to clean up the blood on them and bandage them. Once she finished, she looked Amara in the face and spoke,

"You are able to retract your wings, correct?" Amara nodded.

"Well, you need to keep them out for the next few days to heal properly. So, no retraction. Got it?" Amara nodded again.

Batman walked over to her and said, "Nightwing will show you where you will be staying for now until we figure out other living arrangements. Tomorrow, you can meet the rest of the team."

Amara nodded silently and followed Nightwing to an empty room. Once he had left she looked at the night clothes that were set out for her. She quickly slipped them on and layed in the bed. As she layed there, she thought of her lost family.

"Mom, dad, Gavin. I miss you…" she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

(_**Well it took me forever to remember everything and write it all over again but I got it. It might be awhile till the next chapter but I will get it up. Thank you. reviews welcome flamers denied.)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_(Hey fanfictioners! Got a new chapter for you eager readers. Enjoy!_**

**_Oh I do not own Young Justice. I wish but alas I do not.)_**

**Chapter 5:**

As Amara woke, she smelled something good. As she stumbled out of bed, she saw some more clothes set out for her. She quickly slipped on the clothes and took a quick glance in the mirror. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with black jeans.

Amara quickly ran a brush through her hair, walked out the door and looked up and down the hall.

'Which way do I go?' she wondered worried.

Before she could take a guess, a girl with a slender yet muscular build with blue eyes and long blonde hair with unkempt bangs and wore a black headband walked out of another room and noticed her.

"Oh, hey. Your the girl we found the other day. Are you lost?"

Amara gave her a sheepish smile. "Yea." she admitted.

The other girl smiled. "I got lost a few times in the beginning also. Here, the kitchen is this way."

With that she started leading Amara down the hallway. Then she spoke again.

"By the way, my name is WonderGirl but you can call me Cassie."

Amara smiled. "Hello Cassie. My name is Amara."

Cassie had a slender yet muscular build with blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back, and she wears a black headband.

Once they arrived at the kitchen, they found lots of people sitting at the table. Amara quickly noticed Nightwing and Robin then took a look at the other people. Cassie noticed her looking at the others and quickly spoke up.

"Oh, hey I'll introduce you to everyone."

"First, this Batgirl." She pointed to a teenage girl with red hair that was a few shades darker than Amara's up in a ponytail and a slender and fairly muscular build. Batgirl gave her a small wave.

"The tall one over there is Nightwing and the one next to him is Robin." She said while gesturing to Nightwing and Robin

"Next is Jaime Reyes or Blue Beetle." She pointed to a teenage dark tan skinned male with short black hair and brown eyes. He gave her a wave and said, "Hola, mi nuevo amigo." (Translation: Hello my new friend.)

"This is Karen Beecher or Bumblebee." She gestured to a dark skinned teen with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She gave Amara a grin and said, "What up, girl." Confused, Amara looked up to the ceiling and saw nothing. Giving a small giggle, Karen said, "Nevermind girl." Amara shrugged.

"Thats Conner Kent or Superboy right there in the black shirt." She pointed to a boy who looked a lot like the Superman she met the day before. He was a teen with black hair, blue eyes, and very muscular. He just looked at her with interest in his eyes but just gave her a nod of his head.

"Over there is La'gaan or Lagoon Boy." she pointed to a boy with green skin, red eyes and webbed ears, claws and feet. He has dark green fins on his head, the ends of which he has tied on a pony tail. He took a glance at her, rolled his eyes and looked away, dismissing her. Needless to say that ticked her a bit.

"And last but not least, this is M'gann M'orzz or Megan Morse, also called Miss Martian." She gestured to a green-skinned girl with amber eyes, short red hair and freckles on her cheeks. Megan gave Amara a warm smile and said, "I can't wait to become close friends."

Cassie took a glance around and sighed. "Gar still in his room?" she asked sadly. Everyone nodded sadly. Amara looked around at everyone's sad face and pondered if she could help. Finally she spoke up.

"Would it be too soon to try and help him myself?" she asked in a soft voice.

They all looked at her surprised and nodded. Cassie led her to his room and quietly knocked on his door. When he did not answer, she opened the door and found him sitting in his bed holding a picture. It was a woman and a young boy both with red hair. The boy looked like Garfield with white skin rather than green. On his bedside table sat another picture. It was Megan and Garfield. But he looked different. In the picture with the woman, he had a tanned complexion, blue eyes, and messy red hair. Right now, he had the same face but his hair was black instead of red and his eyes and body were green. But in the picture with Megan, he had a thin body and a tail. He had dark green hair covering his body. But the biggest difference was his expression. He looked happy in both photos with a huge grin on his face. But now he looked heartbroken. He was still thin but unlike in the picture he was an unhealthy thin.

"Oh dear..." Amara thought sadly.

The whole time they were entering, Garfield did not look up or noticed their presence.

"Hi..." Amara spoke hesitantly.

Garfield looked up with his red tinged eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice horse from lack of use.

"My name is Amara. I'm new around here." she said gently.

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

Amara gave him a small smile.

"Another planet, that was millions of miles away, called Calkaron."

A spark of interest entered his eyes.

"Really? Thats kinda cool." he said.

Amara smiled sadly. "Yes, it was a very beautiful planet."

Garfield noticed her sad tone. "Was?"

"About a year and a half ago my planet was destroyed by a tyrant. I am the only survivor. I... I'm alone."

Garfield looked at her for a while and to her surprise hugged her. After a few moments, he let go and looked her in the face. He had a sad look on his face as he told her.

"Your not alone anymore. You have us. We are family now. Just like Megan is my sister."

As he spoke his features changed. His face lost its freckles and his sideburns grew to long lengths and hair shorted slightly. He now looked the the boy in the picture with Megan. His eyes still held sadness but to a lesser extent that it drowned out any other emotion.

With a smile they walked back out to the kitchen to greet the rest of the team.

**_(Reviews are welcome. Flames will be used to burn Orcando.)_**


End file.
